Rain Walks
by FlyingFree728
Summary: Macy loves to walk in the rain because no one knows she's crying. One-shot. Macy-centric Hopefully better than it sounds.


**Hey guys! My very first one-shot. It's not very good and it's short, but I hope you like it! By the way, the next chapter of Painfully Beautiful is coming soon. Read and review! Tell me what you think of this one-shot! Thanks guys!! BTW- Italicized is flashback. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… : (**

Pit pat. Pit pat. Macy stared at her window in her room as raindrops rolled down from it. It was a Saturday afternoon and she had nothing to do. She always loved the rain. It calmed her down and sometimes it was her only escape out of reality and all the pain that everyone caused her.

Macy ran downstairs and after she put on her flip-flops she opened the door and started to walk around her neighborhood. Pit pat. Pit pat. Macy felt the rain starting to pour down harder and she wanted to scream at the sky and let out all the pain. She remembered how Kevin and Joe, her idols, had left her all alone with no one.

"_Hey guys!" Macy said as she waved her hand at the two brothers._

"_Hey Macy!" Kevin said smiling back_.

"_What's up?" Joe asked._

"_Not much. How about you guys?" Macy said and as she thought back to all the drama in her life she faked a smile._

"_Awesome. We just wrote a new song! That reminds me. Kevin, we need to find Nick and show him the lyrics! Bye Macy!" Joe said and he and Kevin ran off._

"_Bye." Macy said but they were already gone._

Pit pat. Pit pat. The raindrops poured even harder and Macy started to tear up and tears rolled down her cheeks. How come no one noticed the pain she was in? As she thought about it, she realized that she never let anyone know her pain. Not even her best friend Stella. She suddenly thought back to Stella, her closest friend, and how she left Macy all alone earlier on Friday.

"_Hey Macy!!" Stella exclaimed happily as she jumped around her._

"_You seem happy today. What's up?" Macy asked._

"_VAN DYKE TOSH ASKED ME OUT!!!!!" Stella yelled and she danced around and squealed in happiness._

"_I thought you liked Joe?"_

"_Me and Joe? Please. We're just friends. Nothing more."_

"_Oh," Macy said quietly._

"_Are you okay Macy? You seem upset."_

"_I'm fine, Stella."_

"_Are you sure. You've been acting strange and upset for the past six weeks."_

"_I'M FINE!" Macy yelled angrily._

"_Okay. Okay. Sorry. When your in a much better mood, call me. Bye!" Stella said and she stormed off._

"_Bye." Macy said quietly but Stella was already gone._

Maybe she should have said sorry. Maybe she should have nicer. Maybe if she had let people know her pain, it all would be different. She could be having fun and smiling instead of walking in the rain crying. But she loved to walk in the rain because no one knew she was crying. Macy wished for someone to love her. She wished for someone that would want to date her. She remembered how Nick, the man she loved, broke her heart and left her all alone with no one.

"_Macy! Hey! Wait up!" Nick called out as he ran to catch up with Macy._

"_Hey Nick! What's up?" Macy said and she faked a smile._

"_Nothing much. Jenny and I have a date tonight. I really think she's the one Macy."_

"_That's amazing Nick! I'm so happy for you!" Macy exclaimed with fake happiness. Macy felt her heart brake into millions of pieces. How come the only person she loved, loved someone else?_

"_Yah. I got to go Macy. I promised Jenny I'd meet her at her locker. Later!" Nick exclaimed and he walked away._

"_Bye." Macy whispered but Nick was already gone._

By this time, Macy was sobbing uncontrollably. She was broken and she felt like a bottle holding all her pain in the inside until she couldn't handle it anymore. No one understood her. No one even tried to. Macy ran toward the playground in her neighborhood. It was the place where she could be alone and just let it all out. She ran up the stairs and she stood on a metal swinging bridge and screamed out every single thing that caused her the pain. Every little secret.

"I AM JEALOUS OF MY BEST FRIEND! I WISH THAT A GUY WOULD LOVE ME AND WANT TO BE WITH ME!! MY PARENTS WANT ME TO BE PERFECT, BUT I'M NOT!! EVERYONE COMPARES ME TO MY PERFECT OLDER SISTER AND I'M SICK OF IT!! I AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH NICK LUCAS, THE GUY WHO WOULD NEVER LOVE ME BACK!!" Macy shouted to the sky. Thunder rumbled and lightning bolts lit up the dark sky, but suddenly the raindrops began to cease and soon enough the rain had stopped. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She slid to the floor and covered her face with her hands. She felt free. She felt like that bottle that held all the pain inside break and she felt like she could breathe again. For the first time in a long while, Macy broke into a genuine smile. Her life wasn't perfect, but right this minute as the sun began to poke out of the dark clouds she felt as if nothing was wrong. She gazed at the rainbow that she saw across the horizon and slowly took a big breath of fresh air.

**This was my one-shot! : ) I guess it was a strange plot, but it was raining one day and I thought I should give this idea a try. I know it isn't my best work, but it would be awesome if you review and tell me what you guys thought of it! : ) Thanks guys! : ) Again, another chapter of Painfully Beautiful is coming very soon. : ) Review!! Thanks guys!!! : )**

**FlyingFree728 **


End file.
